Timeline of events
The following is a theoretical chronicle of events as they are presumed to have occurred. While some of the events are specifically mentioned in the films, others are implied to have occurred and some are completely theoretical deductions and extrapolations. Accuracy is unknown, events are questionable, and this page is a work in progress. The first Dark Heart doorways appear as humans who possess odd abilities. Origin is unknown although possibly voluntary, or alternatively through coercion or extortion of regular humans and their families in a conspiracy of non-terrestrial origin. Charis, Katherine Strogue's sister, presumed to be a Dark Heart, either convinces or tricks the Maynard House accomplices (Jack and Katherine Strogue, Mike Cole and Amanda Maynard) into a ritual of animal sacrifice (or a beast feeding in the guise of an animal sacrifice) in exchange for the promise of supernatural powers as an outcome of the event The Maynard House accomplices, shocked with the horrific outcome of the sacrificial event and harboring resentment towards Charis for her responsibility in initiating it, decide to murder her in the root cellar. At first they appear to succeed but are later tormented by her in her posthumous ghost-like state. Mr. Lancaster starts drinking heavily for reasons unknown. Mr. Lancaster loses his job as a result of his alcoholism, and the family experiences a series of misfortunes and financial struggles as a result, including having their vehicle repossessed. Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster meet the Visitor and make an unspecified agreement. Adam, a Dark Heart, is integrated into the Lancaster family by the Visitor. The Lancasters experience a positive turn of events, including Mr. Lancaster's cessation of heavy drinking, newfound employment, and purchase of a new vehicle. The reason for this change is not explained, but could be the removal of the source of torment for Mr. Lancaster that had initially caused him to drink. The good fortune appears as little more than an attitude change that either contributed to Mr. Lancaster's drinking cessation, or perhaps was the result of it. Farley Mason, while observing the Lancaster house across the street from his own bedroom, notices Adam Lancaster's strange behavior and Jane Lancaster's apparent torment by it. Investigating further, Farley sees disturbing creatures and sacrifices in the shed where he reports Adam spends most of his time. The rest of the Lancaster family doesn't seem to be as upset by Adam's behavior, even if it is apparent in Farley's films that Mrs. Lancaster is disgusted by it. Jane Lancaster, after noticing that Farley was filming her house (and thus Adam's behavior) the entire time, confronts Farley and admits to him that her parents force her to see a therapist who is later revealed to be Dr. Carroway. Dr. Carroway insists that nothing unusual is happening, and convinces Jane that she's mentally ill. Jane hangs herself while Farley watches helplessly, and to his horror he realizes that both Adam and the Visitor are watching his reaction to her suicide the entire time. It is implied that this event causes Farley to seek the truth behind Adam and other Dark Hearts, and it is later revealed that Farley is the anonymous broadcaster who released the footage found of Melissa Strogue prior to and during her disappearance. Jack Strogue meets the Visitor and makes an agreement either with or without Katherine Strogue's consent to replace Charis with Katherine as a Dark Heart, effectively stopping years of torment at the hands of Charis. Should Katherine fail, then presumably an even worse fate awaits the group. Whether or not the other accomplices were aware of this agreement is unknown, as is the extent of their level of participation if so, but at the very least Mike Cole was aware of the consequences of failure, and Jack himself believes that Katherine blames him for something that isn't clear, which is perhaps this very action. Katherine struggles with her new identity and has conflicting feelings about her new nature and the inherent evil on the other side of the door which is now a part of her. She becomes spiritual in order to keep herself from opening that door, thus keeping whatever horrific creature on the other end from coming through her into our world. Katherine dies, officially, from a brain aneurism. The true cause of her death is unknown, but assuming the official story is correct, then perhaps her determination to act against her new nature as a Dark Heart caused her aneurism. Other theoretical reasons include incompatible physiology, an unsuccessful first attempt at an artificial Dark Heart by the creators, or that Katherine was murdered either by one of the Maynard accomplices or the Visitor himself, for failing to embrace her new nature. There were several vested interests in Katherine's success in her role as a Dark Heart, and her failure, willful or not, means multiple potential suspects in an attempt on her life. Following Katherine's failure to replace Charis, Jack amends his agreement with the Visitor to instead replace Charis with Melissa. It's possible that some or all of the remaining Maynard House accomplices knew of this, and at the very least Mike Cole watched Melissa closely following this theoretical event. Others who may have had knowledge of Melissa's fate include Holly Whelkin, local police, and Melissa's therapist, Dr. Carroway. Jack leaves the Strogue residence in anticipation of Melissa's upcoming transformation. Melissa believes that her dad is struggling with the loss of her mother and extending his work related travel, alienating her as a result. Haunting Melissa story begins here. Melissa is observed and taunted by Charis, who appears to be locked in her mother's room. Melissa asks Holly Whelkin for help determining the source of the strange electromagnetic disturbances, and believes her dead mother might be a potential source of the haunts and disturbances. Dr. Carroway asks Melissa to start a video diary as a way of dealing with her mother's death. Carter Whelkin confronts Melissa while she visits her mother's grave, and appears to be possessed by an unknown entity, possibly Charis. Melissa believes he is messing with her as a way of channeling his immature and childlike crush on her. Melissa Strogue disappears Investigation into Melissa Strogue's disappearance takes place Farley Mason assumes the role of an anonymous broadcaster and releases videos documenting Melissa's disappearance Farley Mason's hideout at the Parallel Shipping warehouse is raided by unknown authorities Dark Hearts: The Secret of Haunting Melissa story begins here. Jack Strogue returns home Melissa Strogue awakens in the warehouse where Farley was broadcasting, amidst scatter from an unspecified struggle Charis, and now Katherine Strogue, appear to taunt and torment Jack Strogue at home Melissa Strogue reappears at home, much to her father's dismay.